Sunan Night
by Nimarmine
Summary: Naruto memperhatikan gadis itu dari atas hingga bawah. Dia memakai pakaian berbahan katun berwarna merah, dilapisi jubah coklat yang telah usang. Celana panjang longgarnya yang juga dari kain katun terlihat kotor oleh debu. / "Siapa mereka? Kenapa mereka mengejarmu?" / "Mereka ingin menangkapku dan menjadikanku budak." / NaruHina forever / DLDR / MC


Tanda tapakan kaki menghilang, seiring sapuan angin lembut menerbangkan butiran pasir putih keemasan. Pemuda itu terus berjalan, tanpa peduli seberapa jauh kakinya melangkah. Syal putihnya melambai, bersama tiupan halus pada rambut pirang yang tertutup kain sorban yang juga berwarna putih. Sepertinya dia seorang musafir, dan dia akan bermalam di sini … di tanah Suna.

.

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto

_Sunan Night_ © Nimarmine

_Rate T_

_Romance_

NaruHina

_Warning _: _Alternatif Universe, Out of Character,_ latar belakang Kisah 1001 Malam, cerita pasaran.

Anggap saja Negara Hi seperti negara di Arab sana. ^-^v

Dipersembahkan untuk NHLs~

Tidak suka, jangan menyiksa batin Anda!

.

.

.

Sunan Night

.,.,.,.,.,.

Pohon kurma berjejer rapi, tanda bahwa pemukiman sudah semakin dekat. Pemuda musafir itu memperlaju langkah kakinya untuk segera sampai ke sana. Kerongkongannya kering, bekal air yang dibawanya telah habis, pun makanan. Tubuhnya yang dibalut _ghamis_ abu-abu itu juga sudah tampak penat.

Dia langsung melepas sorbannya setelah masuk ke salah satu bilik yang dirasanya menyediakan makanan. Syalnya juga dia longgarkan sedikit agar tidak terlalu gerah. Sengatan panas matahari di Suna mengharuskannya untuk memakai pakaian serba tertutup, walau pun hal itu tidak cukup berguna—melihat kulitnya yang kecoklatan.

Dia mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu meja yang terletak di pojok ruangan, kemudian memanggil seseorang yang berdiri di belakang meja bar.

"Saya pesan air putih satu dan rotinya dua."

Orang tersebut hanya memberi isyarat, "Tunggu sebentar," dari tangannya.

Sambil menunggu pesanannya diantar, pemuda bermata biru cerah itu memandang sekeliling ruangan. Bilik ini tidak terlalu besar, juga tidak terlalu kecil. Ada sekitar sepuluh buah meja kayu berukuran sedang yang terpasang di sini, dengan masing-masing empat buah kursi yang juga dari kayu. Sebagian besar meja telah terisi penuh oleh orang-orang yang sedang beristirahat dari pekerjaan masing-masing. Mayoritas utama penduduk Suna adalah pedagang. Tidak heran jika banyak pelancong asing yang datang ke sini.

Pesanan pemuda itu tiba. Dia melahap rotinya dengan rakus dan meneguk airnya sekali tandas.

"Permisi…"

Pemuda itu menunda untuk memakan potongan terakhir rotinya ketika ada suara yang menginterupsinya. Seorang pria yang diperkirakan berumur tiga puluhan tersenyum ramah ke arahnya.

"Boleh saya dan istri saya duduk di sini?" tanyanya.

Dia juga membalas dengan senyuman khasnya, "Tentu, silahkan duduk."

Setelah memastikan istrinya yang sedang hamil tua itu duduk dengan baik, dia pun bertanya lagi. "Apa Anda seorang musafir?"

"Iya, saya baru saja tiba." Pemuda itu kembali melanjutkan memakan rotinya.

"Anda sendirian? Kalau tidak keberatan, saya ingin tahu nama Anda?"

"Panggil saya Naruto, dan kebetulan saya sendiri."

Pria yang memperkenalkan dirinya bernama Yamato tersebut menjawab dengan gumaman '_oh_' dan kemudian bertanya lagi. "Dari mana asal Anda, Naruto?"

"Saya lahir di Konoha. Tetapi semenjak kedua orang tua saya meninggal 5 tahun lalu, saya mulai berpindah dari kota ke kota."

Pria tersebut memesan beberapa makanan untuk dia dan istrinya kepada seseorang yang tadi juga mengantar pesanan Naruto. Setelah itu, dia melanjutkan kembali obrolannya. "Oh, begitu. Apa Anda sudah mencari penginapan? Kebetulan saya mempunyai tempat penginapan yang masih kosong. Harganya 15 (dalam mata uang Suna) perhari, tapi jika Anda mau tinggal lebih lama, harganya 400 (dalam mata uang Suna) perbulan."

Tanpa berfikir panjang, Naruto mengiyakan tawaran tersebut. Naruto bukan termasuk tipe orang pemilih. Asal tempat itu terjangkau dan layak huni, dia tidak masalah. Tapi alasan utamanya adalah dia malas mencari tempat lain.

…

Malam hari di Suna. Setelah berbincang dengan Yamato dan istrinya, Naruto langsung diantar ke tempat penginapannya. Cukup luas untuk satu orang, dan sudah tersedia tempat tidur juga lemari kecil di sana. Lumayan bagus untuk penginapan seharga sepuluh buah roti tersebut.

Naruto berniat untuk berkeliling. Suna pada malam hari sungguh indah. Langit penuh dengan cahaya putih bintang, dan kebetulan malam ini bulan purnama. Bangunan khas daerah gurun pasir berdiri kokoh dengan kerlipan cahaya pelita di tiap rumah.

Naruto berjalan menuju puing-puing bangunan kuno peninggalan zaman dahulu untuk menikmati dinginnya malam. Dia sedang duduk di salah satu batu bangunan, ketika sebuah siluet tiba-tiba mendekat dan kemudian bersembunyi di belakang dinding penghubung reruntuhan tersebut. Sebelum Naruto sempat bertanya, segerombolan pria berbadan besar berlari, kemudian berhenti di hadapannya. Sepertinya mereka mengejar sesuatu, atau mungkin seseorang.

Salah satu dari mereka pun bertanya, "Apakah Anda melihat seseorang berlari ke arah sini?"

Bukannya menjawab, Naruto malah bertanya balik. "Apa orang itu memakai jubah berwarna coklat?"

"Ya!"

"Dia berlari ke arah sana." Gerombolan tersebut langsung berlari ke arah yang ditunjuk Naruto, yang cukup jauh dari tempatnya saat ini.

Seseorang yang bersembunyi tadi pun keluar, dan berjalan mendekati Naruto dengan sikap yang masih hati-hati, takut gerombolan tadi berbalik dan menangkapnya bahkan tudung jubahnya masih menutupi kepalanya.. "Terima kasih karena telah menolongku." Ucapnya.

Dari suaranya, Naruto dapat mengira bahwa orang ini adalah seorang gadis. "Aku sama sekali tidak melakukan apapun."

"Tidak, tidak. Anda tidak mengatakan ke mereka kalau aku bersembunyi di sini, dan itu sangat menolongku."

Ketika tudungnya dibuka, ternyata benar bahwa dia seorang gadis.

Naruto memperhatikan gadis ini dari atas hingga bawah. Dia memakai pakaian berbahan katun berwarna merah, dilapisi jubah usang berwarna coklat. Celana panjang longgarnya yang juga dari kain katun terlihat kotor oleh debu. Rambutnya berwarna gelap, panjang, dan dikuncir tinggi. Mungkin untuk memudahkan pergerakannya. Wajahnya tidak terlihat jelas sebab cahaya bulan yang tertutup oleh awan. Tetapi dari perawakannya, dia kira-kira berumur 16 tahun.

Ini mungkin bukan urusannya, tapi Naruto cukup penasaran untuk mengetahui masalah gadis yang secara tidak langsung telah ditolongnya ini. "Siapa mereka? Kenapa mereka megejarmu?"

Gadis itu diam. Dia duduk bersandar di dinding samping tempat duduk Naruto, kemudian berkata. "Mereka penyamun. Mereka ingin menangkapku dan menjadikanku budak."

Naruto sudah sering mendengar cerita seperti ini. Orang miskin dan lemah selalu diperbudak oleh orang kaya dan berkuasa. Tetapi menjadikan seorang gadis sebagai budak bukanlah hal yang manusiawi. "Oleh sebab itu mereka mengejarmu?"

"Ya, dan bukan hanya kali ini."

Angin malam bertiup sepoi, membawa serta perlindungan awan dari sinar sang dewi malam. Wajah gadis itu pun terlihat, membuat pemuda berusia 20 tahun itu terpana. Matanya terlihat redup. Wajahnya yang sendu penuh dengan ketenangan. Tidak heran jika para penyamun tersebut menginginkannya menjadi budak.

Gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya—yang semula ke langit malam—ke arah Naruto. Biru langit dan putih bulan bertemu … berbeda tapi indah. Mengagumi satu sama lain, tanpa sadar bahwa waktu telah berjalan begitu lama. Tiada niatan untuk beralih pandang barang sekejap.

Sampai tubuh sang gadis terasa menggigil akibat nakalnya sentuhan angin, pemuda blonde itu pun bertanya, "Di mana tempat tinggalmu?"

Gadis itu menggeleng.

Naruto tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai gadis ini. Tetapi dia tidak bisa membiarkan seorang gadis berkeliaran, apalagi dengan sekumpulan atau bahkan lebih penyamun yang ingin menangkapnya.

"Kau bisa ikut denganku jika kau mau. Tenang saja, aku tidak berniat jahat padamu, aku hanya ingin menolongmu."

Gadis ini ingin menolak, karena dia tidak ingin membebani orang yang baru dikenalnya ini. Tetapi penyamun-penyamun itu bisa menangkapnya jika dia berkeliaran begini. Dia akhirnya mengangguk, dengan ucapan terima kasih yang berulang-ulang.

Dalam perjalanan menuju penginapannya, Naruto teringat sesuatu. "Aku belum bertanya siapa namamu?"

"Hinata."

"Hinata … nama yang indah. Aku Naruto."

Pertemuan baru untuk sebuah kisah yang baru pun akan segera dimulai.

-TBC-

A/N :

Kalau ada yang bingung maksud judulnya apa, itu diambil dari '_Arabian Night'_. Karena ini di Suna, jadinya '_Sunan Night'_. Apakah terkesan maksa? :v

Sekali lagi saya bikin ff MC, semoga ff ini tidak karam karena kelamaan update. ._. pendek? Anggap saja ini masih prolog. :v

Saya udah lama pengen bikin cerita dengan latar kisah 1001 malam, tapi karena ide lagi buntu, jadi dapatnya cuma kayak gini. #Curcol

Niat awal pengennya make kota Baghdad dan sebagainya, tapi Suna lebih gampang karena bisa ngarang. :v

Terakhir, ff ini saya persembahkan untuk NHLs, khususnya yang lagi pada mulung semangat untuk menghadapi UNAS. Tapi saya mohon ampun jikalau cerita ini jauh dari kata bagus. #sungkem

Dan … makasih sudah berkenan mampir.

Yoshaa! Tetap Berjaya, NHLs! ^o^9

09032014

Love shower,

Maru


End file.
